Maximum Ride: New Beginnings and Legacies
by EightyNine4ever
Summary: After the events of Nevermore years pass by and both Max and Fang have a son named Uriel, Uriel is destined to follow his parent's legacy to save the world from a new organization called The Institute, but will he fail or will he succeed on his quest to save what is left of humanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Eightynine4ever: I am a very huge fan of Maximum Ride and I felt like making a Fanfic with my sister IchiRuki-Ventus-11 who helped me a lot like saying she's the head and I'm the body. **

**IchiRuki-Ventus-11: I am also going to help him edit the story if anything wrong with it, but I would also like if you comment in his or mine account if any error found or anything is wrong with the course of the story.**

**Eightynine4ever: We thought that we might be screwing up because the characters are new and we are not using the originals, but we thought we needed to get this out of our heads and get on with it, and since this is one of the most viewed fanfics I don't know what the turnout will be**

**IchiRuki-Ventus-11: What the dofus is trying to say is that we had a great idea well he had it I helped him and we thought we might share the story we had planned out. (This is my first time joining to do a fanfiction and doing a fanfiction so don't hate me hate him)**

**Eightynine4ever: I hope you like the story, don't listen to my stupid sister I am smarter than her, so please like she said leave any comments to her or me (she pays more attention); please like the story and please don't hate me hate her.**

**Summary: After the events of Nevermore years pass by and both Max and Fang have a son named Uriel, Uriel is destined to follow his parent's legacy to save the world from a new organization called The Institute, but will he fail or will he succeed on his quest to save what is left of humanity?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Maximum Ride saga**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1:**

23 years ago an organization called "The School" unleashed and unspeakable evil, with the creations of the so known erasers men mutated into the shape of wolves and only one purpose, to take over the world. Like every world everyone needs a hero, with the help of the brave warriors, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Fang, and Max who stepped forward to oppose these evils. Like the Erasers the flock were also victims of mutation, Gazzy the genius who created explosives to lure the enemy into their doom; Iggy the blind man who with his other senses helped the flock fight the erasers and also considered Gazzy's partner in crime, Angel the youngest of the group who with her telepathic powers controlled everyone's mind to make fighting easier; Nudge the motor mouth of the group but also a brave warrior who with her hacking skills made life easier for the group just like Angel; Fang with his powers of invisibility and knowledge in fighting made a perfect role model for a sub leader. Max the final member and the leader of the group, she could have been a very stubborn and very impatient fighter but her leadership skills were exceptional.

Like every other superhero, the flock tried to save the world from the school but nobody knows if they succeeded or failed on their attempt to save the world and only those who inherit their legacy are destined to…

"C'mon is my turn! Beck said, you have already used the PSP for over an hour now, it's my turn, c'mon Vespertilio!

"Wait your turn you little wimp, you used it the whole day yesterday it's my turn today!"

And like that Vespertilio and Beck kept on fighting over the PSP until Vespertilio blew a little smoke with fire into Beck's face and he fell screaming and landed in Uriel

"What the hell guys! I am trying to read a book here for a while but you guys are interrupting as always," Uriel said "what is your problem now!?"

"Vespertilio won't let me use the PSP and it's my turn"

"Well this wouldn't happen if the little wimp here didn't use it all day yesterday"

"Just because of your arguments I will take the PSP away and will give it back to you until both of you learn how to share" Uriel said

"C'mon Uriel don't be like that, Vespertilio is the one who started all the argument"

"You little wimp, you are the one who always starts every fight not me"

"Oh yeah, you want a fight big guy, put' em up"

"Look you guys, please don't do this" Uriel said calmly like if he wanted them to fight

"No Uriel, for once let me show Vespertilio I can win in a fist fight"

"Alright suit yourself Beck, but remember that I will not be curing your injuries when all of this is over"

At the same moment Lucia comes into the living room

"What's going on here?"

"It happens that Beck is trying to take on Vespertilio, I tried stopping them but apparently I didn't have the power to do it" Uriel said

"Well if by stopping them you meant motivating them, well I agree"

"I don't know, I suddenly got this urge to see them beat the crap out of other"

Vespertilio and Beck start getting ready to fight

"This time I'll make sure you kneel before me"

"Whatever you say wimp, I am older and biger than you, how are you supposed to win against me?"

"Like this!"

Beck threw the first punch and Vespertilio dodged it without efforts.

"So this is your idea of winning?" Vespertilio said showing off

This ended heating Beck up and so on he continued to throw punches and Vespertilio dodging them, meanwhile Uriel and Lucia re cheering them loudly. All of a sudden Rose comes into the living room unexpectedly

"QUIET!" Rose screams

The whole group their faces turn quickly to face Rose

"I am trying to sleep, What is going on here anyway?"

"I am fighting with Vespertilio because he is selfish"

"You gotta be kidding me, first of all, Vespertilio I think you are smarter to be fighting a little kid"

"Wha?" Vespertilio exclaimed

"Second, Lucia and Uriel, you disappoint me, you are practically the leaders and you support this fight like a bunch of little kids"

"But.." Both of them exclaim

"Lastly, Beck, what the hell are you thinking on fighting the walking stick on front of you, c'mon you are smarter than this"

"I'm sorry Rose" Beck said

As Rose finished scolding everyone, a long and awkward silence sorounded them

"Here you go my brotherly Vespertilio, I apologize for the PSP, I'll just use the PS3"

"Seriously, we could have done that since the beginning" Uriel thinks as he face palm's

"Alright you little angel, now that you are awake go and take a shower" Lucia said

"Alright, alright, I am not a little girl anymore" Rose said

"Well if you are not a little girl, then go"

"Yeah, yeah"

Rose left to take the shower, Vespertilio and Beck left to do what they are supposed to be doing, Uriel and Lucia were left in the living room

"Alright I'll make breakfast" Lucia said

"Don't you think it's a little too late for breakfast now?"

"C'mon it's not that late"

"It's 12:13, and you think it's still early?"

"Hey it's never too late for breakfast, besides you are too skinny"

"Well, tell that to Vespertilio and he'll be throwing fire right at you"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well, call me when 'breakfast' is ready"

**Uriel POV **

You see this is practically my family; every day we do new stuff after breakfast like go outside, play video games, and other stuff, I may have not introduced ourselves earlier but we wanted you to taste a little about our everyday life. We live in a city; well you actually know that, but practically this city is an island called New Heaven and its quite large for an island, and like you read earlier my name is Uriel, to be honest I love my name because it is very unique and has an angelic tone to it. I live on an apartment from the town along with the flock which I strongly consider my family since we know each other since we were babies, literally.

Some of us inherited genes from our parents who were accordingly being experimented on in a place so called "The School", believe me I've read the books, and some of us escaped from a place called "The Institute", practically escaped hell. Now you are probably wondering "What is the Institute?" The Institute is a place where they experiment with kids just like us; nobody knows who the leader is but one thing for sure is that The Institute is surrounded by two types of security, The Militia, and the Elites. The Militia is all around the city, practically the Militia is formed by ex-Marines and NAVY, 22 years ago The Militia was recently formed by an unknown man and their duty was to protect the citizens of New Heaven and 1 year later a man invented a new drug called Lenimentum began production and distribution, the name of the project was called Milites Orphano and at the time no one knew what it meant. Medics injected the drug into pregnant women, the drug acted as an anti-toxin drug that protected women and their babies since the city was under construction and women didn't want any toxic material or diseases to affect their bodies or their children but inside the drug there was a secret ingredient.

The following year babies were beginning to be born and fortunately hospitals had been built and the equipment was built by the same man who created the Militia, I don't know if this was too much irony for two years, apparently the equipment was able to detect any strangeness in new born babies. In the same year the drug stopped distribution since nobody was migrating into the city and accordingly we were only survivors living down here but some of the people finally began to connect the story at this point; 5 years later the same crook who gave order to the Militia to begin the Milites Orphano project, the order was to capture any little kid who was "sick", the announcement was given at night and heard by speakers around the city and so on the Militia went into every home available in the city to check on every little kid, by the time the city took the population of approximately 200,000 people and from those people about 65,000 kids were taken by their parents by force.

The children kids were put into military training at the age of 5. 11 years later the children were now teenagers with eyes set to kill, they were deployed into action and they were called The Elites, some of the soldiers had been mutated with the abilities to teleport and the others had the ability to stop time for 15 seconds, and let's not forget that they were trained in the Martial Arts field, The Elite's purpose was to fight any monster that came into the city and since the outside was heavily radiated for some reason I don't understand yet they didn't want the beasts to contaminate others. Back then it was believed that the monsters were formed because some people stepped out but Dr. Martinez discovered the truth 3 years ago, apparently Lenimentum produced a second effect in some people and so they turned into monsters and were kicked out of the city which according to the Dr. it was a bad idea since the monsters carry a virus in their saliva and their prime instincts are to bite other people, in other words, they probably infected a big amount of unfound survivors out there, but The Institute needed a lie and someone to do the wet work in order to continue getting profit. A year later all of The Elites were discharged for unknown reasons and The Militia took their place once more. Some say that The Elites were put into sleep in a secretly and would be woken up once again if things got out of hand; others say that some of the Elites are still active in unknown regions while the others were exiled and executed.

To put the final mystery into place, after two years since the beginning of the Milites Orphano project, 4 unexpected children were born secretly on a laboratory from the institute, this children were twins born from two different women and they were experimented on their genes just for the purpose of upgrading the army of super soldiers, from this came the theory that you can't create a human body on a test tube you need a woman's body; the following year another children was born in the same place. For this one they had different plans since they began experimenting on him when he was barely just a baby boy. 9 years later 2 people who were ordered by Dr. Martinez to rescue the twins who were 11 and the boy who was 9, no one knows who were the two people who rescued them but a thing for sure is that the 2 people operating the rescue disappeared leaving no trace. History says the crook that created the Milites Orphano project grew into an actual crook and began experimenting with abandoned children, if the experiment succeeded the child would live to keep on being tortured, if the experiment failed the child would be executed without any hesitation. Who knows? Maybe the man could be a hero or just another idiot who thinks putting a nose into the eyes and the eyes into the nose of a person is artistic.

Alright then now that you know the story is time to tell you ours; first off there is Rose, Rose is like my little sister, her parents were called Iggy and Ella whom were like a second mother and second father to me, she doesn't remember them and doesn't want to try but I remember them clearly, unfortunately they were killed when Rose was about 2 years old and I was 4 at the time. She is the youngest of the group and has green eyes, brown hair, regular skin, and freckles all over her face which makes her really cute. She has some of the coolest powers, she can control plants at her will and like her father she has beautiful white wings, the only thing that sucks is that besides her only being 14 and the smallest of the group she is the most mature person I know and she is always scolding everybody for crazy reasons, I mean if we do this she scolds us and sometimes it gets annoying.

Beck was one of the 7 children who were being experimented on The Institute, he sometimes gets I everyone's nerves since he is the stupidest of the group, but besides him being stupid he is actually a good kid which I consider my brother. He is characterized as goofy, brown hair, hazel eyes and he is shorter than both me and Vespertilio. Beck runs at super speed, when he was 9 he entered the field of Muay-Thai and Judo and this kid would leave you surprised at what he does, for being a goofy kid he is not bad.

Vespertilio is one of the oldest guys of the group, his has a his share of stupid moments when he fights with Beck but he is one of the most brilliant people I've ever met; he is one of the twins born from one of the women in The Institute, he was given the abilities to control fire and when he was about 8 The Institute decided to experiment with him by putting bat wings and apparently it worked, now for a guy who is tall, has strongly white skin, blue eyes, and black hair he looks like one of those Angels sent straight from hell, he is the closest I'll ever call to a brother but I share a stronger bond with Rose.

Lucia is Vespertilio's twin sister, she is the love of my life I've laid eyes on her since we were kids and every day I see her she keeps on getting beautiful. She can control light and since last year she developed the ability to go through walls which I first thought it was awkward but I got used to it, unlike her brother she has violet eyes, but has skin like her brother, she says that her hair was once black but due to a lot of experimentation her hair turned white.

About the other 2 children, it is a mystery where they are or who they are, the only thing for sure is that it is rumored that two special kids were related to the crook who nearly destroyed the city but we can't only base on rumors or can we?

Finally there is me, my parents were called Max and Fang if you are wondering, the thing is that I don't know if my parents are alive or dead but the only memory I have of them is when I was 4 and they left for unknown reasons. As for my powers I have wings, the right one is white and the left one is black, I can also control unusual electricity I guess, from my left hand white electricity is produce and in the right one Black electricity come out. I am always wonder why unusual electricity comes out of me but I guess I should keep that question unanswered, it's all in the genes. I have blonde hair, Lucia always scolds me because I don't like haircuts and to make her angry I let my hair grow all the way to my lower back and is still growing, I like it. My eyes are pure black and I am very tall, well I am a little taller than Vespertilio and I hope I don't keep on growing.

**Eightynine4ever: Since the beginning I forgot to introduce my friend her Uriel with me in New Heaven**

**Uriel: Hey guys, well since I am really busy saving the world I asked my friend here to publish my adventures as I live them**

**IchiRuki-Ventus-11: OMG! Uriel, I'm your biggest fan**

**Eightynine4ver: Ok?**

**Uriel: Please leave any comments on the story or I will find you**

**Eightynine4ever: C'mon man don't be like that, be like; I don't know who you are but I will find you and I will kill you**

**Uriel: Hey man stop that face, sometimes you take horror into a new level do you know that?**

**IchiRuki-Ventus-11: Uriel, you are so cute, I love you, but my true love is Ichigo *-***

**Uriel: -.-.**

**Eightynine4ever: -.-.**

**Uriel: Dude your sister is acting weird, help!**

**Eightynine4ever: Jajajajaja , well you deserve it for the 20 bucks you borrowed from me the other day, you still haven't paid**

**Uriel: Well, please leave any comments and add this story to your favs, sorry for the lame ending but I am not a really good writer, anyways, I will be writing my adventures every day and will ask my friend here to post them every 5 days, until then people :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eightynine4ever: Here is another chapter for the story, I hope you like this one, my sister felt that she didn't want to say anything in this chapter, well sometimes she is a pain in the ass so I decided to comment the story myself**

**Please rate the story and leave comments since you didn't last chapter**

**Enjoy!**

Uriel POV

As soon as the flock and I finished eating breakfast we got the sudden idea to get out of the apartment for while into the city, nobody agreed to this but you need sunlight once in a while. With the Militia around it's hard to walk around the streets of the city, I mean why in the hell would you call a city New Heaven when every soldier who passes near an innocent will most probably beat the crap out of him/her, and I think Burning Hell is a better name. This issue doesn't stop us from going into the city I mean we are mutants walking into a city, what could go wrong? As soon as we entered the city we decided to do some shopping, Lucia and Rose decided to do the shopping on their own, Beck decided to go to the arcade, while Vespertilio and I decided to walk around the city and talk for a while.

Uriel & Vespertilio POV

"So where do we go?" said Vespertilio

"let's just walk for a while" said Uriel

And so on the Vespertilio and Uriel began walking but they were silent for a while

"Man, I can't believe it's been 6 years since we met each other" said Vespertilio

"Yeah, story of my life"

"Sometimes I keep on wondering what if Lucia and I were never rescued from The Institute in the first place"

"Don't say that man, no matter what happened before or presently, besides if you were trapped there I would still rescue all three of you no matter what"

"Hmph…"

"Besides we are family and we protect each other, it's my duty"

Another brief silence split both of them from plain conversation

"You know, sooner or later they will come for us" said Vespertilio

"Yeah I know, and for this we must be ready"

"Ready huh? Do you think we are ready?"

"What is this all of a sudden?"

"We are not ready Uriel, we have a 14 year old girl, a 15 year old boy, a 16 year old, and us, we are just kids do you think we have a chance?"

"Yes, I think you forgot the part where we are mutant freaks, look Vespertilio you may think don't have a slight chance on winning but that is a complete lie; I've seen everyone and they are capable of great things including you, and to rephrase your statement, we have a girl that controls plants, a boy who runs super-fast and knows martial arts, and a girl who controls light and goes through light, then there is you"

"You always find the positive things on everything, I am glad you are our leader"

As the two of them kept on walking and conversating they stumbled across a crowd of people in the middle of the city, it appeared that a mysterious man was giving a speech

_Today people we stumble across the so called age of fear, like you hear it, as you can see the Militia have been working hard to ensure the protection of you and your loved ones._

_I am here to address that the Militia will be working on its hardest from now on, the cost for any suspicion on mutation will be death by exile. Also a new curfew has taken place, anyone out later than 9:00 P.M. will be executed without any hesitation. Finally, anyone who is found of trying to oppose or rebel against the Militia or I will be immediately executed on sight._

"So it's come to this" said Uriel

"Damn this is not good; quickly let's gather the other we have to leave immediately"

Right Before they were about to leave the man said his last words of the speech

_The City calls for wet work and we answer it, No greater good, No just cause._

Random citizens began to exclaim

"Why are you doing this?"

What did we ever do to you?"

"This is inhuman!"

"There has to be cause!"

_Soldiers At Ease, Take Formation!_

_Prepare, Aim, Fire!_

And so on the Militia began shooting at the crowd of innocent people

"What the hell is this guy thinking" said Uriel

"This is not important now, c'mon let's get a move on"

And so on both of them spread their wings and made their way to the others

"Let's split, you go and get Beck, I'll get the girls" said Uriel

"On it"

Uriel, Lucia, & Rose POV

I fled as fast as I could to the location of the girls and for my luck some of the Militia saw me flying and opened fire towards me. The bullets were easy to dodge but the real frustration was beating time, getting to the location seemed like hours, and so on as I reached the store Lucia and Rose were already coming out of the story and I immediately approached for a quick landing.

"Lucia, Rose c'mon we need to get out of here fast!"

"At least say hi" said Lucia

"Look at what Lucia bought me" said Rose as she showed the teddy bear Lucia bought her

"That's cute Rose but we need to get a move on it"

"Why whats wrong?" said Lucia

"I'll explain when we get home"

"Can't you do it here"

"NO! There is not ti… Damn!"

The Militia found Uriel and the girls and quickly opened fire

"Damn, found us!" said Uriel

"What the hell did you do?!" said Lucia

"I already told you, I'll explain later, right now take a hold of me we are leaving"

And so on Lucia went and took a grip of Uriel as tight as possible

"Rose, do you remember the flying lessons I thought you last week?" said Uriel

"Yeah, I'll leave this morons behind for sure" said Rose as she extended her white wings

"Lucia are you ready?"

"Do you ever ask a girl if she hates heights right before you are about to take of?"

"Nope" said Uriel as they quickly took off

"Oh My God!" screamed Lucia as they took off

"Please don't let me go, don't let me go, Oh my god, Oh my god!"

"Where is Beck and Vespertilio?" asked Rose

"Vespertilio went on to find Beck, he said that he'll catch up with us at the appartment" said Uriel

"Are you sure they'll be fine?"

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"

Vespertilio & Beck POV

"I'll win this time you walking stick" said Beck

"No I'll win you little wimp" said Vespertilio

Both of them got stuck in the arcade playing on a machine while two soldiers came into the arcade looking for them with picture.

"Have you seen this man on the picture?" said one of the soldier's

"No sir, I've been here all afternoon" said random citizen 1

"Thank you"

Beck and Vespertilio ran out of coins and Vespertilio went ahead to get more when he saw the soldiers

"Dammit" said Vesperilio

"What's wrong " said Beck

"We have soldiers on our asses"

"So what we haven't done anything"

"I almost forgot, we need to get out of here Beck"

Beack turned around to see the soldiers

"No. don't look at them they'll suspect something"

"What did you do Vespertilio, didn't the guys told us to stay out of trouble?"

"Weeell we didn't cause the trouble"

"We?"

"Look dofus, there is no time to explain now, I'll do it on the way, now hurry we must leave immediately"

"Alright, don't make a scene, remember we have soldiers on out ass Vespertilio"

"You are right for once, alright we need to get out without being spotted can you do that?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, I'll go left and you right and remember to stay stealthy"

"Ok, wait till they turn"

The guards were wondering around the place showing the picture to all of the people untl they turned to face a machine

"Now, they are distracted on the machine, make your move and see you outside"

Vespertilio made his way around the arcade staying out of sight

"Dammit, forgot my wallet"

And so Vespertilio went back for his wallet and on the way he clashed across a mysterious beautiful girl who caught his attention

"Ahhh!" both of them screamed

"Oh sorry my mistake, I apologize, let me pick your coins for you"

And so Vespertilio picked up all of the girl's coins and finally lifted his head to face her

"Oh…ah… hi my name is Vespertilio"

Amazed by her beauty, Vespertilio began talking foolishly and so the girl blushed and made small chuckles

"My name is Felicita, thank you for picking up my coins for me, you are a real gentleman"

"Jjejejeje, thank you"

An so Vespertilio began wlking backwards towads the exit

"I must be heading out, I have to go now my friends are waiting for m… ahh!"

Vespertilio clashed with the soldiers and they fell into the floor

"Wait wha…? Ahhh!"

Vespertilio like lightning got up and ran away from the arcade to avoid trouble

"Phew, that was a close one, one second there and I would assume myself caught"

"So much for stealth eh?"

"Yeah, dude I'm in love, I saw this amazing girl on the arcade, she was beautiful and her name was Felicita"

"Easy there lover boy, by the way, did you get your wallet?"

"My wa… Dammit!"


End file.
